Falling For You
by AWolfAmongSwans
Summary: [Prompt: Historical AU] Alex finds herself in the position of having to find a husband, and soon, for the sake of her family. In the process, she winds up meeting the infuriating, but charming, Maxwell Lord. [cross-posted from AO3]


**A/N: I mentioned this over on AO3, but I'm also going to say it here as well: For right now I'm leaving this as completed, but I have contemplated turning this into a multi-chapter story because I do have some other idea's for this AU verse. I can't guarantee I will, but it is a possibility.**

* * *

"I'm not doing it." The brunette reiterated for the third time as she stormed down the hallway of her home.

"Alexandra!" Her mother chastised as she followed after her, but Alex refused to stop. She was determined, and nothing was going to slow her pace.

"Think about your sister!" Eliza called out, her words echoing off the long corridor walls.

The comment made Alex quickly stop in her tracks and let out a heavy sigh. Her mother had to go and play the sister card. Her younger sister, Kara, was actually adopted. Alex's father had taken the young girl in after her losing her parents. It wasn't common knowledge outside the household, but word had somehow gotten out about it recently, and ever since, any prospective marriages for Kara had disappeared.

Slowly, Alex turned back around to face her and listen to what she had to say, though she was fairly certain she already knew.

"With your father gone, what chance does she have of finding someone? There's not enough money to support all of us long term. You need to find a man and get married, for her sake and this family's. You don't want Kara to end up alone do you?"

Alex scrunched her eyes shut at the low blow. Leave it to Eliza Danvers pile on the guilt and bring up her father's passing all in the same sentence.

"She won't be alone. You know that I'll make sure she's looked after." She stated affirmatively.

Eliza shook her head. "That's not what I mean, and you know it."

The young woman's gaze fell to the floor and she sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, her mother was right. Her family's future rested on her shoulders now. She didn't have the luxury to put off a marriage any longer like she had before.

"Excuse me for wanting what you and Dad had." She mumbled dejectedly as she looked away. It was a silly dream, she was well aware, but she couldn't help wanting it. Alex wanted the way her parents looked at each other, with such love and admiration in their eyes. She'd grown up seeing it her entire life, she'd always hoped she'd have the same too.

Eliza sighed sympathetically and put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "I know dear, but we were lucky, you know that's not usually the case."

Love and marriage were not one in the same. Marriages were means to secure ones self and family were taken care of, make connections, or number of other reasons, but rarely ever love. Was she an awful person for wanting both?

"Fine. Make the arrangements." Alex informed her mother after a moment of contemplation. "I'll meet whichever suitors you would like."

Eliza gave a pleased smile and a firm nod. "I'll have the letters sent out right away."

Alex started to walk away when her mother called out to her.

"But Alexandra,"

The brunette looked back at the older woman.

"You do know that if you can't find one this way, then arranged is our only option."

Alex sighed, them solemnly nodded. She knew what she was getting into.

* * *

Days later, the Danvers estate was bustling with people under the guise of a party, though everyone knew it was really otherwise. Alex stood in the doorway as she checked out those congregated in the parlor room. She scanned the different men that her mother had invited, trying to determine what she was in for this evening.

There were a few lawyers, high ranking military men, and merchants, just to name a few.

And then of course, there was Maxwell Lord.

A businessman from a respectable family, though he had more money and property than many nobles put together. She had heard all kinds of stories about him. How many of them were actually true and not just gossip, she didn't know. But he was a long time bachelor and a notorious ladies man, so seeing him here was rather unusual.

Though she had to admit, he was quite handsome. He had a few years on her, but it wasn't much, especially in comparison to other ladies she knew who had wed men older than their own father.

Alex slowly started to make the rounds of introducing herself and making small talk with the various men. The first few she talked to were somewhat tolerable, but were a tad dim, making her question how they even manged to get some of their occupations in the first place.

The next man she spoke with was Winslow Schott the II. He was a bit younger than herself, sweet and a tad shy, but it was clear the boy seemed to have eyes for her sister more. Alex didn't mind though, this could be a good thing for Kara. But it seemed that the younger sibling was a bit oblivious to his attention however, as per usual.

After Winslow was a General, who was quite a bit older than her. It was almost immediate that Alex knew this wasn't going to work. All the man did was prattle on about himself for about 20 minutes straight and Alex couldn't wait to excuse herself to get away from him. In spite leaving, he still kept talking and telling stories, dragging anyone nearby in to forcibly listening to them.

Now the only one left was Maxwell Lord. He was standing alone out on the terrace away from the others, looking out over the landscape. _'This is the last one.'_ Alex reminded herself, as the evening started to draw to a close. Taking in one last deep breath, she made her way to join him outside.

The sound of her footsteps caused him to look up and notice her. "Miss Alexandra Danvers." He greeted with a sweeping gesture and a charming smile as she approached. "I'm tad hurt you waited so long to come see me, but I guess you were saving the best for last." He added with a smug grin.

It took every muscle in her body to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at him. The man oozed arrogance to the point she feared she might suffocate on it.

"Mr. Lord." She greeted with a slight bow. "I'm a bit surprised to see you here, given your reputation. You are aware that this party is just an excuse for my mother to find me a husband?"

Maxwell chuckled at her candor.

"Ah, a woman who speaks her mind." He commented with a small grin and a touch of amusement in his voice.

Alex groaned inwardly. _'Great, yet another insufferable blowhard.'_

"Let me guess, should know her place?" She couldn't help the bitterness that seeped into her tone. She'd heard that line far to many times for her liking.

Max propped his elbows up on the railing in front of them, leaning on the balcony, and shook his head. "Quite the contrary, I rather enjoy it."

The brunette eyed him suspiciously. "Really?" She found that pretty hard to believe. With the exception of her father, she had never come across any other man who thought that. Most preferred that they keep quiet, and should simply stand still and look pretty.

He nodded. "Why should ones gender dictate whether what one says is important? Especially when it's clear one has the brains to back it up." Max looked at her in particular when he said the last part. She blinked in surprise at the subtle compliment.

"You have a very forward way of thinking, Mr. Lord." Alex commented in a reserved manner, still trying to figure him out.

He shrugged slightly. "I like to think so."

"So, why are you here then?" Alex inquired curiously as she leaned her hip up against the balcony. Though she came from a good family, someone such as Maxwell Lord was a bit out of her league, so seeing him here was a bit of a shock.

"My advisors think it's time I settle down. I'm appeasing them by attending." He admitted casually with a wave of his hand.

"And you don't?"

He gave a small shrug. "A marriage would do little to benefit me. And I'm not looking forward to the idea of chaining myself to a woman whose goal is to simply drain me of my assets." Max stated bluntly.

She couldn't really argue there, she was familiar with a number of woman whose goal was just that, finding a husband and leeching him dry. "You could always marry for love." Alex pointed out.

Maxwell gave an incredulous laugh at the suggestion. "Love doesn't exist when money is involved, Miss Danvers."

"Are you saying all women are like that?" She inquired, trying to figure out what exactly he meant before possibly losing her cool.

He straighten up and faced her. "No, I'm saying all _people_ are like that. They want you strictly for what you have, and what you can do for them. Who you are matters very little. You can't trust their intentions."

Alex frowned, feeling a sense of sympathy for the man. "That sounds like a lonely way to live." She added quietly, looking him in the eyes.

Max gave her a forced half smile. "Nevertheless, that's how it is." Looking away for a moment, he shakes off the brief display of vulnerability, and returns once again to his default demeanor.

"All the men gathered here this evening are men of means, is that not a coincidence?" He points out, though he isn't exactly sure why. Probably to put some distance between them after their little moment they just shared. A defense mechanism of sorts.

She narrowed her eyes at him, offended by what he was implying. "You know what, you're right. Some of us do have to think about money. But not frivolous endeavors like new dresses or jewels, but for our families sake! To make sure that they're able to survive and don't wind up out on the street. Some of us don't have the luxury of putting our own happiness first, when we have a duty to our family to tend to."

Alex then stormed off in an angry huff back inside, leaving Maxwell standing there wide eyed as he watched her walk away. He hadn't quite expected that. Her passionate display on the matter had left him rather caught him off guard and slightly stunned. She surprised him, and rarely had anyone ever surprised him. Maybe he been too quick to assume.

* * *

It wasn't long before Alex looked up to see Maxwell heading her way and she heavily sighed.

"Back for more?"

She didn't know what was it about Maxwell, but all her composure went out the window when it came to him. After the tongue lashing she had given him, she was surprised he had returned.

"What can I say, I find you fascinating." He answered smoothly as he came to stand beside her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Though it was clear that was supposed to be some kind of compliment, she didn't see it that way.

"And I find you infuriating." Alex shot back and Maxwell gave an amused smirk.

"Passionate too. You're only making it harder for me to not fall for you, Miss Danvers."

"I guess I'll just have to try harder then." She countered.

He couldn't help the smile that made its way across his lips. He'd never had such a repartee with anyone before. She was smart, quick, and honest. And certainly nothing like any of the women he had ever encountered. Though she was quite beautiful, it was her mind and spirit that he was quickly becoming quite enamored with.

"Apparently so will I." He commented honestly.

Alex eyed him curiously, a bit confused by his behavior. Was he toying with her or something? Some strange form of payback for telling him off? She turned to face him, arms folded across her chest. "I'm curious Mr. Lord, do woman usually fall for your charms?"

Maxwell smirked and raised a curious brow at the question. "Does that mean you find me charming, Miss Danvers?" He asked teasingly.

Alex seemed momentarily flustered, before her expression turned to that of annoyance. Scowling, she let out a dismissive huff.

"I think I've had all I can take of you for one evening Mr. Lord. So if you'd excuse me."

She started to walk away when Max suddenly said something that made her stop in her tracks. "I'm sorry, about your Father. He was a good man."

Alex was surprised by the genuineness of his tone and slowly turned around to face him

"I… I wasn't aware that you knew him."

Maxwell nodded. "We worked together on a project once. Jeremiah had an honesty about him that you don't see very often." He let out a quiet chuckle. "It seems you both have that in common." Max added.

Alex smiled sadly. "Thank you. It was something he always prided himself on."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Miss Danvers." Max said, tipping his head slightly to her.

Alex gave him a gentle nod before walking away, feeling strangely confused all of a sudden. She glanced back over her shoulder one more time at him before heading over to where her sister was standing.

That man was a mixture of frustration and interesting, all wrapped into one. He had these brief moments where he was genuine and sincere, but then he also acted pompous and arrogant. Which was the real Maxwell Lord, she wondered? But the bigger question was, why did she care so much?


End file.
